As one of prior power generating devices using a turbine, a device employing power of a turbine driven by vapour of a heating medium is generally and universally used.
In such a power generating device employing a gas turbine, power generation can be effected in the manner that cooling medium vapour such as steam, ammonia, fluorocarbon, or vapour obtained by vaporizing heating medium such as natural gas with heat is pressed and introduced into the gas turbine to drive the gas turbine, discharged vapour from the gas turbine is cooled and condensed, and thus obtained liquid medium is re-heated to be circulatively introduced into the gas turbine as pressed vapour. In the device, however, a temperature difference between a heating temperature and a cooling temperature should be extremely great, namely 100.degree. C. or greater. In fact, it is difficult to drive the gas turbine of the device with a heating source having a temperature of about 150.degree. C. and a cooling source having a temperature from 10 to 30.degree. C. due to extreme poor thermal efficiency and high cost of equipment.
A power generating device employing hydrogen absorbing alloys which makes use of power of a turbine driven with hydrogen gas has been developed in these years.
In such a power generating device making use of a hydrogen gas turbine, power generation can be effected in the manner that a device loaded with a hydrogen compound of a hydrogen absorbing alloy is heated with a heat source having a temperature from 300 to 350.degree. C. to introduce released hydrogen having a high temperature and a high pressure so as to drive the hydrogen gas turbine, and then discharged hydrogen from the hydrogen gas turbine is introduced into another device loaded with a hydrogen absorbing alloy and absorbed by the hydrogen absorbing alloy so that the device is also heated to circulatively introduce hydrogen having a high temperature and a high pressure into the hydrogen gas turbine. The device, however, has problems such that more hydrogen should be moved than in a heat pump employing hydrogen absorbing alloy, and a heating source at a high temperature side should have a temperature from 300 to 350.degree. C., thereby a temperature to release hydrogen rises, thermal efficiency becomes very poor, employed hydrogen absorbing alloys are deteriorated and declined in quality and durability, and cost of equipment is increased.
The present invention is to solve the above mentioned problems of the prior power generating devices and has an object to provide an economical power generating device with high thermal conversion efficiency which can be used in various fields.